Resident Evil Crossing Destinies of the Dead
by Claude16
Summary: The Chrono Trigger one person in the world is granted the title in each generation the person that is granted the title is granted the ability to cross dimensions the what does it mean to have this ability what does it mean for the people around this person. The only thing to do is let fate decide what the outcome is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resident Evil Crossing the Destinies of the Dead**_

_**prologue The Evil and the New Morning **_

**Pilot" We are going to land in an Umbrella base the most guarded we have ever encountered we need to be more careful than ever. You think you can handle it Leon, Claire ,Carlos?"**

**All three"Yes we can."**

**Leon grins when no one is looking.**

**Claire"I wonder if that lead on Wesker is true...Maybe Chris will finally get him."**

**Leon"Maybe, never the less be careful Wesker has been spotted in this area plenty more than once."**

**Carlos"We have to focus on the mission."**

**All three look out as they land on the building in the fake Umbrella helicopter but no one there to greet or check the helicopter they all looked over to see the door was wide open like they we're invited guests. The pilot looked concerned as well as Claire. Carlos and Leon both looked like they weren't that concerned about the situation. Leon looked as though something was on his mind Claire walked over to Leon looking even more worried than before.**

**Claire"Leon...I have a bad feeling about this."**

**Leon"Just stay by me I'll protect you."**

**Carlos" I know you must be worried I don't like the feeling of this either but we have to do this mission."**

**Pilot" We can get backup if you think that would be a good idea."**

**Leon" No I would say that this maybe a good idea to go alone I think if we had to get reinforcements this whole base will be on alert but we can move pretty easily alone."**

**Carlos"Yeah he is right about that, stay here we won't be long we are just doing surveillance and scanning the area so don't worry we will be back in a couple minuets."**

**Leon walks in the door first to see that the hallway was completely empty he continues with Claire and Carlos following. His grin seems to grow a little bit as they continued forward. Claire and Carlos followed but seemed to grow more anxious with each step. Leon however seemed to almost grow more confident with each hallway seemed to never end no enemies, not even an alarm was sounded when they started getting a little careless. They walked forward to see the hallway finally end to see two people standing at the was a young red haired man the other was a man who looked about thirty or so with brownish hair.**

**Red haired kid "Well look here I didn't expect anybody to show up in this facility."**

**Brown haired man" I see well let's just get this over with."**

**Leon looked as though he had grown very angry as if finding someone in his way just absolutely infuriated him.**

**Leon"Move and I won't tear your hearts out."**

**It was as if he had become a different person he just had this look in his eye as if he was ready to kill anything when he said he would tear their hearts out it looked as though he was desperately hoping that they would say no so that he could kill them.**

**Claire"Leon are you alright?"**

**Leon looked at Claire like he hadn't said a word.**

**Leon"Yeah I'm just fine."**

**Brown haired man" I'm sorry but the only ones dying are you."**

**Leon was completely enraged by the fact that they had refused to move.**

**Leon"Really? If that's how you feel then I will just end your lives."**

**Carlos"Leon you don't have to be that vicious."**

**Leon"They wanted to fight well now they have one."**

**The young man charges Leon but Leon grabbed his arm and used his shotgun and shot him in the head.**

**Leon" Well your little buddy is now gone. Are you next?"**

**The man looked terrified but he reluctantly attacks Leon his first attack was a roundhouse kick to the side of Leon's head but Leon grabbed his leg and stabbed his knee with a combat knife and drug it down to his foot.**

**Brown haired man" AAAHH!"**

**Leon smiles at his victims pain and at his own victory, Carlos and Claire were just absolutely horrified at their victory because of he brutality used to achieve it. Eventually Leon looked at the victims leg and pointed a magnum at his head. The man realized what was going to happen next and Leon smiled and said.**

**Leon" Sweet dreams."**

**The shot was fired Claire couldn't even look at him she knew there was something wrong with Leon. Carlos was absolutely sickened by Leon's actions but at this point he knew there was nothing he could do now but watch him more closely.**

**They continued forward as Leon walked it had seemed like nothing had happened back there. Carlos watching Leon's every move but it looked like Leon had done nothing at pondered on what could have set him off like that but nothing came to mind. Claire was wondering was this the man she had fallen for or was this someone else. Leon saw a doorway he walked forward to the doorway his heart started pounding, his feet started shaking, and he started running toward the door. Carlos and Claire started running after him but could barely keep up with him until he reached the doorway.**

**When he reached the doorway everything stopped it was almost as if time stopped for those exact moments. He looked at the light shining through the cracks of the door and started to almost reach for them. He gazed at the handle as if something was so significant about it that he couldn't bear to touch it. Almost as if that door would change his life the second he opened it, Carlos and Claire had finally caught up with him when they did Leon finally opened the door.**

**The light shining from the door was so bright that Leon was temporarily blinded so he closed his eyes then when he opened them again he saw he was somehow outside his body but the worst part was when he looked down. When he looked down he saw that he had a blood covered knife and Carlos and Claire were both at his feet dead.**

**?"Very nice Leon I couldn't have done it better myself."**

**Leon started Laughing like he enjoyed the murder...Leon screamed hoping that this was some sort of horrible nightmare when.**

**Claire"Leon wake up!"**

**Leon had woken up from the horrible nightmare.**

**Leon"Claire? Oh my god it was a nightmare.**

**Leon sighed in relief that he hadn't done what he thought he had done but he couldn't help but wonder what did that dream mean?**

**(Leon narrates from now on.)**

**I had killed Claire. I would never do that but that dream it was the most intense dream I had ever had, every moment I had in there made me even more sure that this had actually happened. What could it mean?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resident Evil Crossing the Destinies of the Dead**_

_**Chapter 1 The NightMares Awakening**_

**I felt so helpless when I awoke. Claire was dead, killed by someone else, or was it me when something was wrong with my head...That dream was awful. I was completley helpless like a child. I hate that feeling I never want that feeling again. Claire had awakened me to notice that I was completley out of my mind I was acually scared of a dream. I always thought that I was never going to be scared again. I had faced mutants the living dead and small armies alone but a dream was the thing that got me I'm pathetic.**

**Claire" Leon are you alright? You look like you've been crying."**

**Leon"No it's nothing I just had a bad dream."**

**I looked outside to see that it was morning and I just woke up an hour earlier than usual so I just continue with my morning routine I just got up went and took a shower then got breakfast. Claire looked worried all day she knew that something was wrong that whole time in the shower I used the time to gather up my nerves. After that it seemed through the way she was that I was back to normal. I still am completley out of my mind though on the inside. I feel almost vulnerable to the world. I was on the way to B.S.A.A. headquarters when Hunnigan called me about a new mission.**

**Hunnigan" Leon you have a new mission this one is pretty dangerous this time but it is the only shot we have to accomplish this."**

**Leon"What is it Hunnigan?"**

**Hunnigan"We have an oppertunity to take over one of Umbellas biggest bases."**

**As soon as she said that I started having flashbacks of the killings and I know this was a bad idea, it made me completley sick but I need to compose myself and take the opportunity to take this mission alone.**

**Leon" I have one request on this I want to do this alone in a group would be a problem. I have a bad feeling about a team job on this one."**

**Hunnigan"Are you sure Leon this mission is going to be the most difficult by far with a small group let alone doing it alone"**

**Leon"Trust me on this one I have a bad feeling about having a couple of allies with me on this."**

**Hunnigan" Alright Leon I understand well then we can do this mission alone if you must."**

**Leon"Thanks Hunnigan you have no idea what this means to me."**

**I walked through the city on the way to work I felt as though I was a hundred pounds lighter. The city was a little brighter than usual it didn't concern me how I was getting out of this situation I was just happy that the dream isn't coming true. I had finally reached B.S.A.A. headquarters and was told as soon as I had entered the building someone told me to go to the conference room. When I had entered the room Hunnigan told me about what my job was. I had to enter the facility flying an old Umbrella helicopter then after I infultrate the facility I need to go looking around for some information on the viruses and the remaining Umbrella bases and then use a bomb at the center of the building to take the foundation out all at once.**

**Hunnigan"Leon do you have any questions?"**

**Leon"No mam."**

**Hunigan" Aright you have exactly three hours to complete the mission and once the bomb is set we will have a helicopter pick you up then once you are at a good range away you can detonate it."**

**Leon"Understood I am ready when you guys are."**

**Hunnigan"One more thing Rebecca and Josh will pick you up just before you set the bomb off."**

**I'm not as concerned they were just going to pick me up from the base itself that is something I can handle. I walked to the armory a retrieved an Ithaca shotgun, a TMP small machine gun, a Lightning Hawk magnum, and lastly I took a cross-bow, I just started to learn how to use it. After that I called Claire to give her the details and I got on the plane and we went to this massive base in the Antarctic it was almost exactly like my dream the closer the base the warmer it got eventually when we got to the base it seemed like I could almost wear a T-shirt.**

**Pilot" You know the specifics right sir?" **

**Leon"Yeah. I got the whole thing don't worry."**

**I finally reached the base and I just remembered that this is the exact base that was in my dream, again the base was empty and the door was open. I knew that dream was an omen not just a product of my imagination. As soon as I walked inside the open door and just walked around the building strangely I felt no fear or anything so I wonder through the complex reaching the center of the building where I planted the bomb then on the way to the research lab I called for Rebecca on the chopper she said she'll be there in 15 minutes at the least so I have some time to kill. **

**I finally reached he lab to realize that the research materials had mostly been taken now all I can do is think that the desertion may have been relocation I eventually start to head to the platform I hear that someone is following me I start hearing footsteps behing me I can't tell who it is the hallway was just as dark as the dream. I got to a large room and start to look like I'm running and as soon asn I hear that they are in the room I pointed my gunflashlight at him and then I realized it was Albert Wesker staring at me with a huge smile.**

**Leon"Wesker!?"**

**Wesker" Yes Leon I believe this is the first time we've met but I found out a little secret about you."**

**Leon"What do you mean by that?"**

**Wesker had somehow moved so fast he somehow wound up behind me.**

**Wesker"I had wondered why you had interested me so much and now I know why."**

**I threw a kick at him and he jumped comepletly over me and landing over a few feet ahead. **

**Wesker"I have to admi you caught me off guard your one of the faster opponents I have faced.**

**Leon"I'm also your last opponent."**

**I ran up to make him think Im going to stab him but when he ducked he dove into he nozzel of my handgun and I fired and got him I just shot weskers face. **

**Wesker" That hurt!"**

**Wesker grabbed my arm and punched me in the stomache three times, while I kicked him in the had kicked me in the air and threw me into a stone wall and walked up to my face to taunt me and I stuck my knife in his knee.**

**Leon"Don't act like your superior to me in any way."**

**Wesker"This is what interests me about you no matter what the situation you are level headed."**

**I punched him in the face but he just stayed down to talk to me. As he just kept taunting me like I was a lower being and that is driving me crazy. Wesker had grabbed my neck and lifted me up and just grinned. **

**Wesker"Leon I think if you joined me we could honestly be friends."**

**Leon"No, I have seen what you do to your friends and I don't think we would ever get along."**

**I glared at Wesker and started kicking him in the stomache but he seemed to not have any reaction maybe I'm just that messed up from the beating but it looks like I did some damage to him, but it seemed he did much more damage to me. **

**Wesker" Too bad, well you are going to help me with one thing even if you choose that you don't want to."**

**I spat on him with that suggestion.**

**Leon" I can't move my leg right now so how about you do me a favor and shove my foot up your ass?"**

**Wesker"You really know how to make me mad Leon."**

**Leon" I know I'm good at figuring stuff like that out."**

**Wesker immeadiatly threw me on the ground as he tried to break my leg I tripped him and shot him in the chest with the shotgun. Eventually Wesker was beyond mad and just held me up by my throat and I knew I wasn't going to be able to make it until. I heard her voice.**

**?"Leon!"**

**I looked over to see my sister Serah.**

**Leon" Serah! Wesker what did you do to her Wesker?!"**

**I started attacking Wesker but to no success and he just attacked Serah was struggling to trying to pry me from Weskers hands but he pulled out a remote and ordered her to leave the facility and that is when I realized he experimented on her due to the speed that she left. **

**Leon" Wesker! I will kill you!"**

**Wesker just slammed my head into the ground.**

**Wesker" You have two choices work for me and you can have the remote that controls your sister or I can experiment a ittle more with her. Oh and you can't rescue her now she has left the building by now."**

**Leon" Is that the only controller?" **

**Wesker" Yes, Leon the only controller." **

**Leon" Thats perfect." **

**I shot the controller and set off the bomb.**

**Wesker" What did you do?" **

**Leon"I set off the bomb we both die wesker and Serah can escape!"**

**Rebecca calls me on the the phone.**

**Rebecca"I'm on my way"**

**Leon" No don't I have Wesker right here injured and I set the bomb off there is no way we are getting out of here Rebecca...We won."**

**Rebecca" Leon...What are you saying don't tell me that your planning on-"**

**Leon" Yeah tell Claire I'm sorry and I love her."**

**Wesker" Dammit! No choice"**

**Wesker grabs my forehead and screams the word "travel" and everything went blank.**

**Meanwhile outside...**

**The building explodes and nearly takes out the chopper but Josh somehow stays stable in the air.**

**Rebecca"Leon!"**

**After the explosion ends they head back to camp. Rebecca exits the chopper where Chris, Jill and Barry are both standing there waiting for he news when Rebecca runs to Barry in tears.**

**Rebecca" We won!"**

**Barry" Rebecca, isn't that a good thing?"**

**Rebecca" No, we lost Leon in the process."**

**Barry"What do you mean?"**

**Rebecca" He blew up the building with Wesker and him both in it."**

**Chris" Leon... took Wesker with him?"**

**Jill holds Chris in tears as well.**

**Chris" I swear thats just like him. Jill we should call Claire and tell her we are on our way home, I think we should all tell her in person."**

**Jill" Okay lets go."**

**They all arrive at Claires house to deliver the news she reacted the same as they expected. **

**Claire" Leon knew something would go wrong but he was too stubborn to let anyone else help."**

**Chris" He killed Wesker though. He won the war. He is a hero and no one will ever forget him we also know that he will be in history books. A hero forever."**

**Rebecca" He gave me his last words for you Claire he said I'm sorry and I love you. I want you to know one thing he thought of you until the end."**

**Meanwhile..**

**Leon" Where am I?"**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resident Evil Crossing the Destinies of the Dead**_

_**Chapter 2 The Forgotton Hero and the New Wesker**_

**Leon" What, happened to me?**

**I awakened in a daze my body feels almost completely numb and my exhaustion was completely real to me and I can't seem to see well. I know its in the middle of the night due to the full moon staring at me through the pitch black sky through the clouds. I look over still seeing things pretty hazily but I could still see clearly Wesker standing up next to me and I could hear the words.**

**Wesker" Welcome to your new home my friend oh and you might find some interesting new people here."**

**He laughed at me which really pissed me off but I couldn't move enough to slap him, so I just glared at him letting him know that the second I can move again I am going after him and I mean it. Eventually he walked away I tried to turn my head but even then I couldn't move but I felt grass so I figure I am in the park or something I just decided no matter where I am at I don't think anyones going to mug me or something so I decided to fall asleep. **

**Leons Dream**

**I am in Raccoon City again but for what reason I walked around for a minute and then looked behind me and I saw Claire and Serah I don't remember Serah ever bein with us I remember her getting..eaten but I just went with it I had walked around to find random zombies killing them with little effort like before and then I reached this small door which gave me a bad feeling. **

**Leon" Are you guys okay?"**

**Claire" Yeah I have a bad feeling about this, but then again I have had nothing but bad feelings since I have gotten here."**

**Serah" I have a bad feeling about this too Leon but I am sure we will be fine I mean you're here with us." **

**Leon" I promise I will protect you and Claire with my life."**

**I walked to the door and started to reach for the door and it seemed as though time started to slow down and my heartbeat started progressing in speed the door handle started to move away from me I eventually grabbed the handle and when I started turning the knob my hand started feeling like my skin was peeling off the pain was massive after a few hours of waiting for the doorknob to turn the door opened and I can hear Serah scream my name and I blacked out.**

**Reality**

**I finally woke up from that strange dream and I started to feel a sting in my hand the same as the dream I had removed my glove to only see that my palm was scorched nothing else but it still surprised me that it was the same hand as the dream. Nothing in that dream made sense but I honestly think it means something but there was no way that dream was real Serah died. I hate myself everyday for what had happened to her but now there is no way to make up for what happened. **

**?" Jill I am so sorry for what happened."**

**I had heard the familiar voice of a man that now seemed broken, like the life was drained from him years ago. I could easily tell that he had cried for a long time, but that was impossible the voice I heard was Weskers and he wouldn't shed a tear for his own family. I stood up to see exactly where I was at an old graveyard most of the graves were now illegible due to age. I had looked for where the voice came from, I could see only a single man in the area, he is hunched over by this single grave it looked like he was over there sobbing for hours. I thought about it and wondered why nobody woke me up by the grave, I mean it looked like I woke up way past noon so plenty of people had to have passed me by. I had no time to think about because I hear the man again and i clearly sounds like Wesker.**

**Wesker?" I won't let any one have to suffer like you had to Jill. I love you."**

**I was beyond confused when I heard him say that but I just snuck up behind him and pointed my handgun and did my job.**

**Leon" Wesker?"**

**Wesker" How do you know my name?"**

**I realized this was defiantly him when he stood up he jus looked younger than usual when he turned to look at me and I think he looked to be about 36 or younger I am not sure about Chris Redfields age. **

**Leon" Wesker so it is you. Hands where I can see them!"**

**Strangely he complied and cooperated with me when I put the cuffs on him.**

**Leon" David Albert Wesker you are under arrest for mass murders in the millions range I might add."**

**Wesker" What are you talking about I haven't killed anybody if anything it was Umbrella who killed these people you're talking about."**

**Leon" That's the biggest lie you have told me so far you monster."**

**I am actually puzzled by his words not by the fact that he is actually playing dumb but he way he is saying it sounds convincing like he was being sincere. I know better than to believe him but I almost think he is telling the truth. **

**Wesker" What is your name sir, before you arrest me on false charges can you please do me a favor and tell me?"**

**Leon" Oh you mean the one you were saying when you were gloating about how you were going to get away with all of your crimes?"**

**Wesker" Whatever makes you happy but yes the name."**

**Leon" You know exactly what my name is Wesker but I guess I will tell you the name of the man who will throw you in jail."**

**Wesker" Get on with it."**

**Leon"God you suck the life out of any situation."**

**I was starting to get mad that he was acting innocent so I started twisting his wrist and i seems easy to break but I just stopped confused and curious on what his plan is.**

**Leon" My name is Leon S. Kennedy, Wesker under the authority of the B.S.A.A. I place you under arrest for crimes against all authority and under multiple countries."**

**Wesker" What the hell did you say your name was?"**

**I heard his tone and he sounded furious with me. I was starting to think that this was definently him he just had a massive shot to his pride something that needed to be brought down anyway. I started to realize I might as well say my name again.**

**Leon" If I have to tell you again I'm kicking your ass, my name is Leon S. Kennedy."**

**Wesker" I thought you said that."**

**I now realize he had un cuffed himself with a key he hid in his sleeve it was then that I realized he had tripped me but it was pretty subtle though very unlike him I caught myself, and threw my combat knife he had jumped over it, then I used my added leverage to propel myself forward and loaded my combat bow and fired, the shot sticks in his arm after that he kicked me backwards and ripped the arrow out of him nd threw a grenade at me of course I kicked it in the air and I grabbed one of the arrows and started trying to stab Wesker, we eventually had a draw when he tazed me and I got a good shot in on him eventually. **

**I had to leave for now but I just walked off into an old grave tomb to rest when I hear an ambulance. I walked over to the door and peered outside to see that the ambulance picked up Wesker. What is going on people are now helping Wesker this can't be reality. **

**Officer" Wesker said this man was injured when he left so he couldn't have gotten far let's start looking for a man hiding claiming to be Leon S. Kennedy."**

**Officer 2 " Leon, "that" Leon?"**

**Officer" Yeah the man is clearly a monster. He has no remorse."**

**Officer 2" The monster won't get away with mocking a man like Leon."**

**Leon" What the hell are they talking about I'm clearly me."**

**It just hit me that I just said that out loud as I looked outside again it looked like the officers heard me they started running and as soon as they reached the area almost in front of the door I got my gun ready waiting for them to open the door. Seconds felt like hours they start to look around and a street cat ran arround the outside of the tomb. **

**Officer" Just a damn cat that probably gave him some time to escape lets start looking for him in the streets among the public."**

**They run off and I wait for them to drive off before I relax. Eventually after they stop the small talk they drive off. I start to breathe again and I decide I should go after waiting for a couple of more hours I start to walk around and eventually look through my wallet to see how much money I have I found 283$ on me I was going to use it to take Claire on a big date but for now I have to eat and get a place to stay.**

**After dinner **

**I eventually find an old rundown hotel it doesn't seem that bad and the rooms are cheap even the room looked well taken care of. I am still exhausted and confused on what happened to me but for no I had to monitor what was happening in the investigation on my case. I looked at the news report and noticing that the case has been on for hours and nobody said anything to stop the case yet. I saw that the name they gave me was the hero slasher because I assaulted Wesker. What is wrong with this world? How can people call him a hero?**

**I eventually went to bed hoping that this was all a dream.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resident Evil Crossing the Destinies of the Dead**_

_**Chapter 3 Hopes Dashed it isn't a Dream**_

**I woke up still in the hotel which can only mean one thing I was still locked in this strange unfamiliar reality. I started to worry about what was happening to me was I crazy and just snapped out of some sort of trance like state due to one of those horrible situations with the zombies, or am I dreaming now because I am dead and I can't accept it? I am more than puzzeled by whats going on here I am either crazy or dead and whats with that dream I had the same dream as yesterdaydoes it mean something? I just need to clear my head the only thing that really guaentees that is television. I decided to turn on the tv at the end of the room. I flipped it o the news to see Wesker in the hospital and the news crew callin him the victom of a brutal assault with the police force standing right there shaking his hand. **

**Leon" Oh thats fantastic great job Wesker for killing a third of Europe and most of Africa, let me shake you're hand you really got us."**

**I never talked back to the tv unless I am watching the baseball game with Claire she was the sports fan not me I remember hr getting so mad she picked TV and started to scream at the players but I watched with her because she might actually attack it one day. I just want to keep it safe she can be scarior than alot of zombies when she sees one person strikes out once. I think memories come to me like that because I miss those times the most. Claire always made my day a little brighter no matter the situation. I guess it's really Claire I miss the most but at least she is safe. I walked out and paid the guy at the front desk and left after I got my things. The guy at the front desk acted funny he must have known who I was so when I got outside I took off in a random point of directions so he couldn't tell which way I was going. I think the city was still the same as Chicago which means my home is still there maybe Claire is there but from what I can tell even if I sprint I still have to keep a funny path way so police cannot track me.**

**Cop"Hey!"**

**Leon"Dammit!" **

**I started to run I have to say it was kind of easy to out run him but when he calls his buddies so I took off into a small store and ran through the back door and sure enough cars can follow me pretty quickly**** at least they didn't see me. I decided to walk through the ally ways for a minute then find a resturaunt to eat breakfast when the helicopter surveys the area. I almost got caught by the chopper but I stayed calm and walked in the resturaunt and got some food when I was done eating I saw the news said to get the names of the people in the area. I hoped that nobody would be watching butof course everyone was watching the tv and of course everyone started talking thinking names were important so I started thinking of good names but I couldn't think of any good ones. Then it hit me I could use Chris's name I think he wouldn't mind if I used his name for the time being. I waited hoping no one would talk to me while I eat. Sure enough one of the waitresses wa****s walking toward me and the look on her face said she didn't want to ask but she felt she had to.**

**Waitress"Excuse me but I have to ask you your name, I hate to ask but what is it?"**

**I knew this was crunch time I had to say the name without making it look like a lie I was a little worried about what her reaction would be but I knew it was my only choice. I just smiled and acted like nothing was wrong.**

**Leon"No problem, my name is Chris Redfield."**

**The second I mentioned his name her eyes grew wide and she looked almost terrified. I knew this was a bad idea but what happened all I said was that my name is Chris this isn't my day. I'm just thinking that maybe that it's in my head but it really doesn't look like it. **

**Leon"Whats wrong? You look pale miss."**

**Waitress"you said your name was...Chris...Redfield..."**

**Leon"Yeah is there a problem?"**

**She really looked nervous then after she leaves me and she left me alone she walked up to the manager. This is when I leave and pay I started to walk out of the shop when I realized that the manager walked in his office no time to think so I really started to walk fast. I turned down an alley way that I knew had an exit at the end of it when I hear the manager ask where I was at.**

**Manager" Hey you stop!"**

**So I really started to run when I heard him load a shotgun. I continued to run faster I start to think that I might be getting away from him and then I hear the guy start to catch up to me. I turn around to actually see the guy catch up to me I didn't think I ran that slow but I guess so. **

**Manager" You don't have any chance I ran marathons all of my life kid."**

**Leon"Are you kidding me!?" **

**Out of all the resturaunts in this city out of all the people to find I have to find the vigilanty olympian who happens to run the damn resturaunt I visit. I start to think that he will catch me until I realize that I have to use the streets so I take a head start towards the streets and I start to cut through random people while the shop owner tries to follow and evenually I lose the guy in the crowds when I hit the center of town I decided to walk I walked to blend in when the man starts firing in the air luckily I put enough space between him and me as he fired I was far enough away to blend in I finally find a place to rest at the park I went to a bench and relaxed for a few minutes. **

**Wesker"Put your hands up, now!"**

**I felt a gun to the back of my head so I did what Wesker told me to do he put handcuffs on me and he turned me around and punched me in the face.**

**Wesker"You are under arrest under the authority of the B.R.P.R. a.k.a the Bio Research Protection and Rescue service." **

**Leon"What the hell is that you mean the B.S.A.A. not...Whatever you said and you are the criminal you monster I know exactly what you did in Africa and Raccoon City."**

**Wesker" Shut up."**

**Wesker had nocked me out with a pistol whip to the back of my head. What is happening, who are these people, why is Wesker a hero, and what in the world did Wesker do to me to have me live in this reality?**


End file.
